teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Restraint/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : MARIN: Lydia, what's it going to take to get you to open up? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Can I give you a flower? : HALLUCINATION PETER: And what if I wanted to kiss you? : STILES: When's the Kanima not the Kanima? : SCOTT: ...When it's Jackson. : ALLISON: Someone's not protecting him... Someone's controlling him. ( ) BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : JESSICA: You promised this was only gonna be for a few weeks... : SEAN: Look, just because we're in a trailer does not mean we're trailer park trash. : JESSICA: Exactly-- we're worse. We don't even have enough money to be in a trailer park! : SEAN: Don't have a meltdown, okay? It's probably just the generator. : JESSICA: You mean, the thing that runs the electricity and water? : JESSICA: sighing I'm sorry, I'm just tired of feeling slightly terrified all the time. It's not like I wanna be. : SEAN: Hey, look, it's going to get better. : JESSICA: Sean? : JESSICA: NOOOOOO! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ALLISON: speaker If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him. : SCOTT: speaker Or he doesn't remember... : STILES: speaker What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital? : ALLISON: speaker A fugue state? : SCOTT: speaker He'd have to forget everything. The murder-- : ALLISON: speaker --Getting rid of the blood--'' : STILES: ''speaker Yeah, he had help with one thing, though-- the video. And someone else helped him forget that. : SCOTT: speaker Whoever's controlling him. : ALLISON: speaker Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this? : STILES: speaker He thinks he's still becoming a Werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing... : ALLISON: speaker So, do we try and convince him he's not? : SCOTT: speaker If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah... : ALLISON: speaker Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did? : SCOTT: speaker Yeah, it's us! He'll talk to us, right? : STILINSKI: tensely You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him or harass him physically or psychologically. : STILES: What about school? : STILINSKI: You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance. : STILES: But-- okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time, and there's only two stalls available, and they're only right next to each other...? : STILES: ...I'll just hold it. : STILINSKI: Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges? : STILES: Oh, come on, it was just a joke! : STILINSKI: incredulously It was a joke? : STILES: Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously, Dad. : STILES: Humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here. : STILINSKI: Uh-huh... : STILES: Uh-huh. : STILINSKI: Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh? : STILES: exasperatedly We filled the tank! : MELISSA: Move! : MELISSA: sighing It's not just this, although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it-- the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test you missed... : SCOTT: surprised I missed a chemistry test? : MELISSA: exasperatedly Really, Scott? Really? : MELISSA: I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded. : SCOTT: What about work? : MELISSA: sighing Fine. Other than work. And no TV. : SCOTT: My TV's broken. : MELISSA: Then no computer. : SCOTT: I need the computer for school. : MELISSA: Then no, uh... : MELISSA: No Stiles. : STILES: yelping What? No Stiles? : MELISSA: firmly No Stiles! And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. : MELISSA: Give 'em to me! : MELISSA: Oh, for the love of God... : SCOTT: Mom, you want me to-- : MELISSA: No. : SCOTT: Mom, come on, let me just-- : SCOTT: Mom. Mom! : MELISSA: What is going on with you? Is this about Allison? : SCOTT: Do you really wanna know? : MELISSA: Yeah! Is this about your father? : MELISSA: It is, isn't it? : MELISSA: Okay, you know what, um... We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car. : SCOTT: sighing I'm the worst son, ever. : STILES: Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes, either... : MR. WHITTEMORE: Damnit! You give him a restraining order, and he's mocking you! He was, mo-- : : MR. WHITTEMORE: mockingly "And, what do I do about going to the bathroom?" What the hell-- RAILWAY DEPOT : ISAAC: So, why do we need their help? : DEREK: impatiently Because it's harder to kill than I thought, and I still don't know who it is. : ISAAC: And they do? : DEREK: They might-- which is why I need one of you to get on their good side. : ERICA: flirtatiously Mmm. Scott or Stiles? : DEREK: sighing Either. : ISAAC: You know, the full moon's coming, Derek. : DEREK: irritably I'm aware of that. : ERICA: sarcastically Oh my. These look comfortable. : ISAAC: You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted. : DEREK: There hasn't been time. : ISAAC: But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means... That means you're alone against the Argents. : DEREK: They haven't found us. : ISAAC: Yet. So, how about we forget about the Kanima? : DEREK: frustratedly We. Can't! : DEREK: sighing There was something about the way Gerard looked at it... He wasn't afraid, at all. I don't know what he knows, or what he's planning. But, I'm sure about one thing-- we have to find it, first. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: It's everything Lydia can translate... And trust me, she was very confused. : SCOTT: Yeah, what'd you tell her? : ALLISON: amused That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures. : STILES: earnestly I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures... : ALLISON: awkwardly O-oh. Great. : SCOTT: Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him? : ALLISON: Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers. : STILES: Yes! : ALLISON: It calls the Kanima a "weapon of vengeance." There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village-- : STILES: interjecting All right, see? So, maybe it's not all that bad... : ALLISON: Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to... : STILES: alarmed All bad. All very, very bad. : ALLISON: Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a Werewolf, but it can't be-- : SCOTT: aloud "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." : STILES: Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself. : ALLISON: What if... it has something to do with his parents? His real parents? : SCOTT: Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them? : STILES: Lydia might. : SCOTT: What if she doesn't know anything? : ALLISON: Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself. : SCOTT: Okay, what do I do? : ALLISON: You have a make-up exam, remember? : SCOTT: sighing Promise me-- if he does anything, you run the other way. : ALLISON: I can take care of myself. : SCOTT: urgently Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything-- : ALLISON: Like...? : SCOTT: Anything weird, or bizarre-- anything. : STILES: interjecting Anything evil! : STILES: Ah! Ow! : TEACHER: Jackson: Did you still want to discuss your paper? : HARRIS: You have one hour, Mr. McCall. : HARRIS: Begin. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: muttering Really, Scott? : MELISSA: muttering I can't. Oh... : MELISSA: muttering Am I gonna do this? Am I gonna do this? : MELISSA: firmly No. I am gonna go to work. I am gonna go to work. : MELISSA: ...I am just gonna straighten up. Just a little bit. Just a tad. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MATT: Oh, you just scared the hell out of me! : ALLISON: Sorry, I wa-I was just, um, I was-- : ALLISON: Nothing... : MATT: Ah, that's a-- Nice heels. : ALLISON: awkwardly Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I-- : MATT: interjecting Same reason I never wear mine. : ALLISON: confused What? : MATT: awkwardly Uh, forget it. : MATT: Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning. : ALLISON: Oh, you mean, like, a rave? : MATT: Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. : MATT: But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one? : ALLISON: Yeah. Yeah, great. : MATT: surprised Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's Friday, so... Looking forward to it. : ALLISON: Yeah. : LYDIA: I'm not supposed to tell anyone. : STILES: Come on! Anyone who ever says, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell me! : LYDIA: Why do you wanna know? : STILES: I can't tell you that... : LYDIA: Then I'm not telling you. : STILES: But, you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me? : LYDIA: Was that a question? : STILES: ...It felt like a question. : LYDIA: sarcastically Well, tell me if this feels like an answer-- no. : ALLISON: ...Jackson? : JACKSON: In here. : JACKSON: Is something wrong? : ALLISON: awkwardly Y-you could've warned me... : JACKSON: You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room. : ALLISON: stammering I thought I heard you-- I th-- : ALLISON: Forget it. : JACKSON: Did you wanna talk about something? : ALLISON: We can talk later. : JACKSON: No, let's talk now. : STILES: Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly-! : STILES: Wait! Ow! : STILES: Ah, ah! Hey, Erica... : ERICA: Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents? : STILES: Why are you bringing out the claws on camera? : STILES: That's right-- you wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman. : ERICA: If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about a half a mile from here... In Beacon Hills Cemetery. : ALLISON: I-I have to get to cl-- : JACKSON: interrupting Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class. : JACKSON: Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy. : SCOTT: murmuring Allison... : STILES: Do you know how they died? : ERICA: shrugging Maybe... If you tell me why you're so interested. : STILES: hesitantly Um... : ERICA: It's him, isn't it? : STILES: alarmed What? Who? Him who? : ERICA: The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson! : HARRIS: What do you think you're doing? : SCOTT: The hour's up. : HARRIS: You're not leaving 'til every single one of these bubbles is filled in. : JACKSON: I thought you wanted to talk. : ALLISON: anxiously I-I-I changed my mind. : JACKSON: You sure? Because you look a little stressed. : JACKSON: Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. : JACKSON: Well, other than Scott, since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself... : ALLISON: Stop. Just stop! : JACKSON: What are you gonna do, Allison? Hmm? When your stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Not you? : JACKSON: mockingly No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself? Hmm? "Scott's different, and everything's gonna work out because we're in love." Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead. I just-I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself... : ALLISON: angrily Actually, he has. : JACKSON: ...Allison? What are you doing here? : ALLISON: I-I'm fine. I'm fine. Scott, I'm fine! Scott! : JACKSON: furiously I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER! : SCOTT: Trust me, I restrained myself. : STILES: You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more that you don't know about... And just because you got the Alpha-Bite-Makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people. : ERICA: coldly Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. : ERICA: I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. : ERICA: Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now. : STILES: Scott! Scott! Scott! Guys! : HARRIS: What the hell's going on? : HARRIS: Hey! Enough! Enough! : HARRIS: What do you idiots think you're doing? : HARRIS: Jackson! Calm down! : HARRIS: Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? : HARRIS: Stilinski! : MATT: You dropped this. : HARRIS: You, and you-- actually, all of you-- detention. Three o'clock. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MELISSA: Hi, there. : VICTORIA: Oh, I'll make an announcement, have Scott brought to the office. : MELISSA: Um, actually... I came here to talk to you. : VICTORIA: surprised Me? : PETER: Busy after school? : LYDIA: Always. : PETER: Well, unbusy yourself. I wanna talk to you. Actually, I want to show you something. : LYDIA: I thought we'd gotten past the slightly rape-y language... : PETER: And bring the flower. : JACKSON: Oh, uh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools. : HARRIS: All of these tools? : STILES: tiredly No, just us tools... : HARRIS: Fine. You two, over there. : SCOTT: muttering I'm gonna kill him. : STILES: sighing No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him. : SCOTT: No, you were right-- let's kill him. : STILES: Oh, no... : MATT: Kanima? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VICTORIA: I was under the impress they were no longer dating... : MELISSA: Me, too. But it looks like they are, and more-- a lot more. : VICTORIA: snidely How do you know it's not some other impressionable young girl with severely low standards? : MELISSA: Because I know Scott, and Allison is the only one that he's ever talked about like that. I just wanna make sure they continue to be safe. : VICTORIA: tensely I couldn't agree more. : STILES: Hey, what if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right? : SCOTT: Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing. : STILES: Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself. : SCOTT: So, he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's Hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep...? : STILES: Yes! : SCOTT: Why? : STILES: Because he's evil. : SCOTT: sighing You just don't like him. : STILES: The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face! : SCOTT: Any other theories? : MATT: You okay? : JACKSON: I have to go to the bathroom. : HARRIS: Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good... : JACKSON: I just need to get some water. : HARRIS: No one leaves their seats. : SCOTT: Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died. : ERICA: Maybe. : SCOTT: Talk. : ERICA: It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen. : STILES: So, not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen? : ERICA: Yup. : STILES: There's something so deeply wrong with that. : ERICA: You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything. : PA SPEAKER: Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office. : HARRIS: Jackson! : JACKSON: I'm fine, just give me a minute... MARTIN HOUSE : LYDIA: Perfect. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Whoa, look at the dates. : ERICA: aloud "Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death, 9:26PM, June fourteenth, 1995." : STILES: Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth... : HARRIS: Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. : HARRIS: smugly Enjoy the rest of your evening. : SCOTT: The principal wanted to see me? : VICTORIA: No-- I'' did. I'm concerned about the detention today, how Allison ended up in there with you and Mr. Stilinski. A sink was ripped off the wall. You're lucky I'm here to explain that to people somehow, you realize that? : SCOTT: ''uncomfortably Yeah... I do now... : VICTORIA: Good. Are you having sex with my daughter? : SCOTT: alarmed Uh, no. I'm not having sex with your daughter. : VICTORIA: ...I certainly hope not. HALE HOUSE : LYDIA: Hello? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: It means he was born after his mom died by c-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body. : MATT: You okay, dude? : ALLISON: So, was it an accident, or not? : STILES: The word all over the report is "inconclusive." : SCOTT: Then his parents could have been murdered? : STILES: If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth, you know? It seeks out and kills murderers. : ALLISON: But, for Jackson? Or the person controlling him? : SCOTT: We have to talk to him. We have to tell him. : ALLISON: He's not gonna li-- : SCOTT: Erica! : ERICA: UNGH! : STILES: Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure. : ALLISON: He's alive. : STILES: Hey, we need to get her to a hospital. : ERICA: weakly Derek... only to Derek... : SCOTT: When we get her to the hospital-- : ERICA: weakly To Derek... To Derek... : ALLISON: Go. : STILES: Hey, Scott! : SCOTT: I'm staying here with you. : ALLISON: He can't take her alone, not like this. And Matt-- I've got to call an ambulance for him. : ALLISON: Just go. : SCOTT: This doesn't feel right. : ALLISON: It's okay. : SCOTT: No, it's not. No, it's not right. : ALLISON: It doesn't-it doesn't mean anything. : SCOTT: But it feels like it does... : ALLISON: Scott, go. Go. : SCOTT: Okay... HALE HOUSE : LYDIA: Hello? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Over here. : LYDIA: Is this your house? : HALLUCINATION PETER: It was. I'll tell you all about it. But first... did you bring the flower? : LYDIA: sheepishly I couldn't find it. : HALLUCINATION PETER: That's okay. But, since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss... : HALLUCINATION PETER: ...Is something wrong? RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: Hold her up. : STILES: anxiously Is she dying? : DEREK: She might. I-- : DEREK: Which is why this is gonna hurt. : STILES: You broke her arm! : DEREK: It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out-- this is where it's really gonna hurt. : ERICA: weakly Stiles... you make a good Batman... : SCOTT: You know who it is. : DEREK: nodding Jackson. : SCOTT: You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? : SCOTT: sighing I'm gonna help you stop him... as part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But, we'll do it on one condition-- we're gonna catch him, not kill him. : DEREK: And? : SCOTT: And we do it my way. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Thank you, Jenny. Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it. : JESSICA: Please... you have to tell 'em... : MELISSA: It's okay. The baby's fine. : JESSICA: Not the baby... : MELISSA: Okay... : JESSICA: He killed Sean. : MELISSA: gently Honey, the police know. : JESSICA: They don't-- They didn't see it. It wasn't human. : MELISSA: Okay. All right. : JESSICA: Please, no! HALE HOUSE : HALLUCINATION PETER: I'm so sorry, Lydia... All of this must be terribly confusing. But, at least you know you're not actually crazy. Well, not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally, I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress... and maybe, a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. : HALLUCINATION PETER: I had a plan, you know... it was a good plan... But, if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect Plan B. You wouldn't turn from the bite, you wouldn't die... But you would be able to do one very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia? : HALLUCINATION PETER: Lydia! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts